His Fairy Lover
by Kavote
Summary: Cosmo is Timmy Turners fairy god father. and in his life he has one wish. that Timmy was his lover not his godson. Yeah i know summaries are my weak point so just have a good read. SLASH m/m pairing Timmy and Cosmo if you dont like dont read NO FLAMERS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people :D this is my first fic and im really nervous about uploading it. any advice at all would be use full as well as suggestions on what to write next. as i'm a new writer im gonna say what all good writes should. Sit back. Relax and read. :D happy huntin ;)

**His Fairy Lover**

Timmy Turner was only sure of one thing and more and that was his love for Cosmo his Fairy Godfather and recently his lover. Together with Wanda Cosmo had been watching over Timmy all his life and making sure that he was happy by granting his every wish. Over the years Cosmo and Wanda had watched Timmy mature and age. When Timmy had turned thirteen the fairy council had decided that he only needed one fair so had assigned Wanda to a new born baby leaving the confused Timmy alone with the even more confused Cosmo.

**1 Year ago**

"Cosmo!"

"What is it Timmy?"

"I need to get out of the house and do something."

"I know exactly what you mean. The problem is where we should go and what should we do?"

"I dunno. Why don't you surprise me?"

"OK then. Here we go."

POOF!

As the green smoke cleared from the room Timmy turned bright red. Cosmo hadn't really thought about where they were going and had landed them in the middle of what looked like a king sized honeymoon suit in Las Vegas. The other problem was that the magic had had a little side effect that Timmy couldn't ignore. Cosmo had not only managed to make himself look completely human but also make them both completely naked.

For a while all they could do was stare at each other then Cosmo threw himself at Timmy and they both flew across the room to the emperor sized bed. Timmy led perfectly still for a moment in shock. Then he noticed that Cosmo was sat on top of his legs looking at him studying his reactions. Cosmo started leaning forward getting closer to Timmy's face until they were barely apart. Then Cosmo did the last thing either of them had expected and kissed Timmy. At first Timmy resisted but slowly he started kiss back. Finally he opened his mouth and Cosmo slid his tong into Timmy's mouth and slowly explore the chocolate haired boys beautiful virgin mouth.

Finally Timmy broke the kiss and asked "did you bring us here on purpose Cosmo?"

Slowly turning red Cosmo tentatively answered "yeah... I'm sorry Timmy I shouldn't have done this. I'll take you home and then I'll head straight to the fairy council and ask for a transfer."

"Cosmo wait!"

"What is it Timmy?"

"I don't want you to leave me"

"How can you say that after what I've just done to you?"

"I can say it easily. It's because I love you."

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked his mind reeling at the thought that the beautiful vision before him could have said something like that to him.

"I mean exactly what I say. I love you Cosmo I always have."

"Do you really mean it Timmy?"

"Yes"

"But wha..." the rest of his question was lost as he was pulled into another passionate kiss by Timmy Turner his vision of perfection.

**1 week ago **

Timmy and Cosmo had just got home after a night on the town. Timmy was seventeen now and he was looking good. He was quite tall about 5"6inch with long chocolate hair pulled back into a pony tail with a bright green band. He was pale skinned with crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He wore his usual black jeans and pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Stood next to him was Cosmo in his human form he had his character medium length bight green hair and clear emerald eyes that did glow in the dark (due to his magical field). He was just taller that Timmy at 5"7inch and was wearing black jeans and an almost fluorescent green t-shirt. They both stumbled into Timmy's room being careful not to wake his parents and fell on his bed kissing and moaning. Then they both stood up slowly striped down got back in to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

PLEASE R&R i really need suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy awoke to the sound of his mother banging on the door shouting "wake up Timmy it's time for you to go to work." Moaning Timmy tuned over to face Cosmo and was met with piercing neon green eyes full of love and lust. "Cosmo" Timmy moaned "is it even slightly possible for you to turn back time say about 2 hours."

"Of course my love all you have to do is wish for it."

"I wish we were both 2 hours back in time."

POOF!

Suddenly there was no light falling through the window and Timmy's mom wasn't shouting through the door. Timmy turned his head and was instantly caught in a burning passionate kiss from Cosmo. "Cosmo," Timmy moaned "please I need you."

"Ahh my love have you never heard of foreplay before."

"Don't be mean Cosmo please"

"No no my love teasing is what I do best" and with that Cosmo descended on Timmy's nipple swirling over it with his tongue and playing with the other with his hand. When both buds where completely erect Cosmo started to teasingly kiss and lick his way down Timmy's creamy white chest running his tongue between the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. Timmy slowly curled his long fingers into Cosmos long green hair and stared moaning and bucking in pleasure. Cosmo just smirked into his lover's abdomen and continued down to Timmy's belly button where he dipped his tongue in and out making his lover moan even louder. Finally Cosmo moved onto his prize Timmy's beautiful 10 inch erection that had been rubbing between their bodies the whole time. Licking the head Cosmo slowly engulfed Timmy's cock. "COSMO!" Timmy cried as he felt Cosmos lips meat the smooth skin at the base of his cock. Slowly building up a rhythm Cosmo bobbed his head up and down whilst playing with Timmy's hole. As Timmy started to relax Cosmo slowly inserted his index finger and started moving it in and out to the rhythm of his sucking. Slowly he inserted his middle finger as well and started to scissor his fingers inside of Timmy's anus making the moans of pleasure louder and more frequent. "God dam it Cosmo just fuck me!" screamed Timmy and Cosmo was happy to oblige. Slowly he brought the head of his 12 inch erection to Timmy's quivering hole and slowly pushed him self past the rings of muscle into the soft tightness of Timmy's anus. At first Cosmo set a slow pace but as his need grew so the pace sped up until they where both screaming each others names in climax Cosmo deep inside Timmy and Timmy over his and Cosmos abdomens. Whilst basking in their postclimactic bliss they both heard the sound of his mother banging on the door shouting "wake up Timmy it's time for you to go to work."

(AN:?)

WOOP new chapter and to make up for how long its been i decided to write you some lovely lovely lemons XD hope you enjoyed and if you didn't review and tell me why and if you did review and tell me why and if your a flamer go burn

Kavote

xx


End file.
